


Hello (I'm A Ninja)

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kakairu_kink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/704.html?thread=689856#t689856">this prompt</a> over at <span></span><a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kakairu-kink.livejournal.com/"><b>kakairu_kink</b></a>: <i>Someone is leaving love notes for Kakashi on his window, his top level executive floor window. The only clue to his mysterious admirer's identity is each one is signed I'm a ninja.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello (I'm A Ninja)

Kakashi strode out of the elevator, murmuring dark promises into the mobile that was tucked in between his shoulder and ear. _Hatake never yell_ , his father had told him when he was very young. _When we threaten, we do it with class._ Kakashi took his father's questionable advice very seriously. He, like Sakumo, never spoke above a certain decibel-level, but he took pride in the fact that every single account of his clients were well managed.

He nodded as the assistants and secretaries of his colleagues greeted him, and rounded his own assistant's desk with a sharp snap of his well-pressed suit. Genma held out his day-planner, a massive diary with a shiny black leather cover. Kakashi snagged it without slowing his pace; he entered his office and shut his glass door with his foot.

A few moments later, Kakashi pulled open his door again.

"Genma," he said. "Once was funny. Twice? Amusing. Five times is stalking, just so you know."

Genma frowned at him over a pile of plain folders. "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi went over his desk and brandished a red paper flower; it was quite simple, yet lovely. Genma squinted at it, tilting his head.

"There's a sweet little message in there," Kakashi said in very mild tones. Genma (who knew that the milder Kakashi's tone, the more rattled he was) simply wrinkled his nose. "You know how I am about love-notes, Genma."

Genma gaped. He was quite used to his boss' overall contrariness, but this took the cake. "A...love-note. You think _I_ wrote _you_ a love-note, folded it into a flower, and left it on your desk?"

Kakashi leaned back from where he had been looming over Genma. "Well. Not on my desk."

"Where was it, then?"

"On the windowsill."

Genma rolled his eyes. "Look, first of all, I wouldn't write you a love-note, because I _actually know you_ and besides, even if you were a woman, you would be about ten light-years away from my type."

"Harsh," Kakashi acknowledged.

"And I keep telling you that you shouldn't leave that window open like that. Why would I leave it on your windowsill? I'm not that crazy."

"Well," Kakashi said, looking down at the little flower. "Huh. Carry on, then."

"I _am_ carrying on," Genma grumbled. "These files would be halfway sorted by now if you weren't hassling me about your love-notes. You probably wrote them yourself."

Kakashi recoiled in mock-outrage. "How dare you. Such insubordination. I'll have you fired." He spun on his heel and stalked back to his office comically, slamming his door. Genma rolled his eyes again, for this was a weekly chorus from Kakashi, and went back to work. A small part of his mind wondered who might have sent his boss that sweet little flower.

+

Kakashi leaned against the wall beside his door and peered at the paper flower with his right eye; the left one, damaged in a childhood accident, was covered with a eye-patch that he considered dashing. In a recent meeting Anko said with his new black eye-patch, he looked like a pirate; Kakashi was pretty pleased until she said that it was more like a pirate that had been recently hanged, and Kakashi had sulked for the remainder of the meeting.

He grasped a couple of the petals and then pulled them apart, revealing the spidery handwriting nestled within:

_Hello,_

_The black eye-patch is so much better than the blue one you had before. It makes you look even more handsome._

_-I'm A Ninja_

Kakashi exhaled, slowly. He glanced at the shelving unit beside his large desk. On the third shelf up from the floor, closest to the level of his desk, four other flowers rested innocently. Kakashi's photographic memory recalled the last one:

_Hello,_

_You make a dark suit look good._

_-I'm A Ninja_

Kakashi walked over to his shelf, refolded his flower and placed it beside the others. He touched the paper, and smiled a little.

+

Kakashi stared at the small truck parked in the section of the building's lot which was reserved for service vehicles. Written on the side of the vehicle, in tall white letters, was NINJA BUILDING SERVICES AND WINDOW WASHERS. He resisted the urge to smack himself in the forehead, because, as Genma would say, _duh_. A man slipped out, dressed in green overalls, going towards the bed of the truck and pulling out a large, red toolbox.

Kakashi sidled up to him and said,"Hey, you."

If the man was startled, he gave no indication. He turned around, looking at Kakashi with what seemed to be a carefully controlled expression. "Hey."

Kakashi took a deep breath."Are you a ninja?"

The man's calm facade melted into a grin. His brown eyes sparkled. "Well, I work for this company. I mean...I own it, partly. So, technically, I _am_ a ninja."

Kakashi reached into the inner-pocket of his jacket and pulled out the latest flower. The man's smile faltered and his gaze flickered to the note for just a moment, before he stared at Kakashi again, now with a hint of challenge.

"Is it necessary," Kakashi asked, opening the flower slowly, "to clean my windows every other day?"

"Not necessary, no." The man's answer was prompt. "But it's fun, don't you think?"

Kakashi looked down at the unfurled flower.

 _Hello,_ it said. _You work too hard. You should have some fun._

_-I'm Iruka_

"Fun," Kakashu murmured and looked up at the man's friendly face. _IRUKA UMINO_ , his name-tag said. Kakashi smiled. "Hello."

Iruka's grin returned, full and sweet. "Hello."


End file.
